Twinkling Abyss
by Adolphus
Summary: Dominic Salvatore is the Hybrid half-brother of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The woman he loves is (supposedly) trapped within a tomb, with her sister, and he will do anything to get her out. I am the first ever, nature bred Hybrid; and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor will ever. (Only disclaimer I will write.)

Pictures for Dominic Salvatore and Alexis Pierce are on my profile.

**Twinkling Abyss**

* * *

Dominic Salvatore smirked as he heard is brother's familiar voice and downed a shot of whiskey. Dominic had been in his home town and birthplace of Mystic Falls for about a month now and was having fun terrorising the town with his big brother, Damon. The youngest Salvatore turned on his barstool and stood, grabbing his shot glass and the whiskey bottle before walking to a booth in which he had a clear view of the tables occupants. Dominic then listened in on the conversation as he continued to down shots of whiskey, he did however, pause when one of the girls on the table mentioned something about living here.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" The only blonde girl on the table asked with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. Stefan nodded.

"Mmmhmm; and moved when I was still young." Stefan replied with a small smile. Dominic snorted lowly and drank his last shot before he turned around full so that he was facing the tables occupants.

"Parents?" This one was from the dark skinned girl. Dominic watched with barely constrained amusement as Stefan locked eyes with everyone on the table.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said somberly with a forced smile and a clenched jaw. Dominic now openly smirked at his brother.

"I'm sorry." The last girl said with a familiar voice echoing out her mouth. "Any siblings?"

Dominic stirred, awaiting his brother's response. There was a pregnant pause until he said, "None that I talk to...I live with my uncle." Before any of the girls could comment or change the subject, Dominic stood and walked over, catching the attention of Stefan, his face going blank.

"Really, Stefanie?" Dominic asked with a raised eyebrow and a full-blown smirk on his face. "What am I, chopped liver?" The three girls exchanged glances and looked back onto the siblings.

"He's hot." Blondie whispered to the girl next to her who nodded in agreement.

"Dominic." Stefan uttered through gritted teeth. Dominic's smirk never faltered, not until he looked at the girl that was in front of him. _Katherine._ His steely blue eyes locked onto Stefan who grimaced slightly.

"Long time, no see; Brother." There was an accusing edge in his words. Dominic then pulled a chair up next to Stefan.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Dominic asked, smirking flirtatiously at the trio of beautiful girls. Stefan clenched his jaw and couldn't answer.

"Yeah, come on Stefan." Blondie pouted at the middle Salvatore brother. Stefan said nothing as he stared into Dominic's eyes for a while before he removed them. Stefan cleared his throat and motioned to each girl.

"Dominic, this is Caroline,-" blondie "-, Bonnie,-" dark one "-, and Elena." Katherine's doppelganger. "Girls, this is Dominic Salvatore - my baby brother."

Dominic scowled at Stefan but smiled flirtatiously at Caroline and charmingly at the other two.

"Well, would you look at the time; I gotta get home, unpack." Dominic locked eyes with his brother. "Don't stay out too late now, Stefan. You got to go to bed early." A teasing smile was on his face as he turned around. "See you around, Ladies!" was his parting words and then the three girls immediately turned to a now worried looking Stefan.

0

Dominic sneaked himself into the Mystic Falls Hospital and proceeded to do a blood run. He gathered some O negative, AB positive and his personal favourite B negative. Dominic smirked and appeared in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. The youngest Salvatore then proceeded to place them in a refrigerator there. Dominic was placing them in order when he heard his 'uncle' Zach storm into Stefan's room.

"You promised." Zach accused Stefan angrily. Dominic heard the flap of a newspaper and grinned.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan drawled out in a dumb voice. Dominic was now on the stairs, walking up.

The last human Salvatore scoffed. "Don't give me that. I know the game." Zach began somberly. Stefan sighed and Dominic heard the creak of the bed. "You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack." Zach then took a calming breath before finishing. "You said you had it under control."

"And I do." Came the reply.

Zach sighed. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Stefan replied simply.

"Then what is? Why did you come back?" Zach demanded. "After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan scoffed and then proceeded to glare at Zach.

"I know that you can't change what you are." Zach said quietly. "But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" Stefan whispered desperately.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach then exited the room and into Dominic, who held his finger to his lips before pushing past him and entered Stefan's room. The man in question opened a cabinet door and pulled out a journal. In the dim lighting, Dominic noticed the date of 1864 etched onto the spine. Stefan opened the journal and retrieved a picture of Katherine from decades ago.

Dominic blurred into Stefan and held him up to the wall by the throat. "Have you lost your fuckin' mind?!" Dominic spat at the middle brother. He blurred them back to the cabinet, pinning Stefan to the floor and holding up the picture of Katherine. "I thought you was over her!" Dominic smashed Stefan into a wall before throwing him across the room. Dominic glared at Stefan and crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I am." Stefan replied as he rubbed his throat.

"Then why are you going out with Elena? She's a carbon-copy of Katherine."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, of all people." Stefan shot back.

"So, who; Damon? Our many times great, council member nephew?" Dominic asked sarcastically as he strolled forward. "Or how about Lexi?" Stefan scowled and clenched his jaw.

Dominic scoffed and turned around. "You're pathetic." Stefan stared after Dominic and then bent down to get the picture of Katherine.

* * *

Dominic had been busy for the entire day, gathering more blood bags to put in his personal refrigerator in his room and compelling some more clothes for himself as well as buying state of the art gym equipment. Now he was in living room, pouring himself a glass of scotch as Stefan stormed in.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said as his eyes darted to me.

"Hey brother, I've been in the next town over getting some stuff. I got back, like what, an hour ago." Dominic said, with Zach nodding to confirm it. Stefan sighed before blurring up into his room. A crow flew in just as Dominic entered. The steely blue eyes locked onto cerulean blue of the oldest Salvatore brother; Damon.

"Damon." Stefan and Dominic stated, one in shock, one in recognition.

"Hello, brothers." Damon smirked at the shocked look on Stefan's face.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Dominic stated, clearly amused. Damon smirked arrogantly.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Dominic cocked his brow, shrugged and smirked all at the same time.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked bluntly, glaring at Damon.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon said mockingly. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"I agree with everything that Damon has just said, Stefanie!" Dominic chuckled as he plopped down onto a couch. Damon smirked at his baby brother.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said, his voice like a monotone.

"Really?" Dominic questioned, propping his feet up and picking up Stefan's journal. "Last I saw either of you together was in Chicago, in the '20s." Dominic nodded to Stefan before turning to Damon. "And, uh, New Orleans in the '50s." Damon grinned at Dominic before turning back to Stefan.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you." Damon, chuckled and caught the journal that Dominic threw at him.

"Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Dominic finished, wagging his finger in a mocking gesture. Damon snorted, and then sighed dramatically before copying Dominic and sitting down.

"Why are you here? Why are you both here?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon then Dominic.

Damon answered first. "I miss my little brother." Dominic sighed and turned to face Stefan.

"I owe you, like fifty years Stef, you ain't gettin' rid of me that easy." Dominic smirked. Stefan nodded, but tutted and rolled his eyes when Dominic burst out laughing.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"I actually like small towns, Stef. It's Damon that doesn't." Dominic grinned at his slightly older brother.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said with a eye roll and glare at Dominic who smirked.

Stefan nodded. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan chided, smirking slightly.

"Ah. That can be a problem..." Dominic began and smirked as Stefan turned to him.

"For you." Damon finished, tossing down Stefan's journal.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan questioned again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Damon said, smirking. Dominic rolled his eyes and blurred downstairs to get two blood bags, and two brandy glasses before blurring back upstairs to hand one of each to Damon.

"She took my breath away. Elena." Damon said as he ripped open the blood bag and poured it into a glass, Dominic mirroring him. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon continued, before pausing to have a sip. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan denied hastily. Dominic snorted.

"Let's hope not, I mean; we know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Dominic enquired curiously, as he admired the steady collection of journals that Stefan had in his collection.

Stefan scoffed. "I know what you're doing. Both of you." Stefan added, making Damon and Dominic share amused glances. "It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked as he downed the blood and then stepped up to Stefan. A resounding smack went through the room as Damon started to hit Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan said warningly.

"Let's do it. Together. All three of us. I saw a couple girls out there." Damon suggested, smirk attached. He winked at Dominic, who winked back.

"Or we could just, I don't know, go straight for Elena." Dominic added, amusement on his face.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled pleadingly.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon finally shouted. Dominic noticed how Stefan's face transformed and his smirk grew bigger and bigger, until he looked like a cheshire cat. "I can." Damon leered suggestively.

"I said stop!" Stefan growled with animalistic hunger. He blurred into Damon, knocking him off of his feet and out of the window, his sensitive ears picking up Dominic's laughter and guffaws as he looks down onto the floor from Stefan's bedroom.

"I was impressed." Damon smirked before shrugging and placing on a faux contemplative face. "I give it a...six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-" Damon mocked the vampire face and growled like a kitten. "-thing. It was good." The eldest chuckled.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said, climbing to his feet.

"That's a given." Dominic shouted down. Damon smirked and looked back at Stefan.

"I agree with our baby brother." He said amusedly.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." Dominic said, blurring up behind Stefan.

"Please, after all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan begged desperately.

"I, well we-" he indicated between himself and Dominic "-promised you an eternity of misery, so we're just keeping our word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan growled out through gritted teeth.

"Where's your ring?" Dominic asked with dark humor. "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon was laughing quietly at the look on Stefan's face, and before long Dominic followed with a brief chuckle and gave the ring back to Stefan. "Relax. It's right here."

Damon snarled and grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage door before blurring over to him.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." Damon said to him before growling and getting darker. "I wouldn't try it again." A grunt was heard.

"Huh, I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Dominic mocked as he turned and walked into the house, leaving Stefan outside on the floor.

Damon slapped Dominic on the back. "That was good; we should do it more."

"If you're talking about torturing our squirrel-eating brother, then yes. I suppose it would be fun." Dominic said with a grin before he blurred off to his room.

* * *

_**1864, April**_

_"Stefan, since I can't find your brother's anywhere, you're going to have to meet our two new house guests; the Pierce's." Giuseppe Salvatore said to his middle son._

_Stefan nodded at once and stopped writing in his journal to retrieve a handsome looking coat. "How do I look Father?" Stefan asked, turning around to face Giuseppe._

_"Like a Salvatore." Giuseppe smiled. Stefan grinned and walked out and around his father to the stairs. Stefan fixed his hair and straightened his jacket before pulling on some gloves. The middle Salvatore brother breathed deeply before calmly opening the door just as a fine looking carriage traveled down road and onto the estate. Stefan watched curiously as it stopped, and felt himself moving forward. Step were placed down and a young and gorgeous black woman exited before extending a hand and the most beautiful woman that Stefan had ever seen before stepped out. Not a moment later and equally beautiful but exceptionally younger woman stepped out._

_Stefan stepped closer to them. "You must be the two Miss Pierce's." Stefan stated as he got closer. The elder looking one took his offered hand and curtseyed. _

_"Please, call me Katherine. This is my baby sister; Alexis." Katherine smiled enchantingly at Stefan who smiled back._

_..._

_It had been hours since the two Pierce sisters had arrived and Stefan was writing in his journal when he heard the tell tale sign of his younger brother, Dominic, arriving at the house. His father had already taken Damon to chide and now the same would happen to Dominic. Stefan personally thought that Dominic was treated fairly well for a bastard child; he's living the life of a nobleman and is making a very good name for himself in the industry of fighting._

_A maid came into his room. "Yes, Cecilia?" Stefan asked politely as he stood and wiped his hands on the bottom of his shirt. _

_"Supper's ready, Mr Salvatore." The maid responded before he nodded and headed in the direction of the Pierce sister's rooms. It appears that Damon had the same idea. Just as they were about to knock, shouting sounded from downstairs and the brother's could hear the dulcet tones of their father and younger half-brother. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances before knocking on the door. _

_"Messrs' Salvatore! Please, come on in." Alexis Pierce said, smiling disarmingly at them when they entered. _

_The brother's cleared their throats and spoke as one. "May we have the honour of escorting you to the dining room?" Katherine giggled and accepted Stefan's arm just as Alexis did Damon's. _

_"Perhaps we should dawdle, Miss Katherine, Miss Alexis. My Father and Brother are...settling disputes."_

_"Of course not, Stefan." Damon spoke chidingly to his younger brother. "The two ladies have been travelling for who knows how long? The must be famished." Stefan glanced at his brother before agreeing and apologising._

_"No need Mr Salvatore, we understand." Katherine smiled at him._

_The group entered the dining room to see Giuseppe puce coloured and breathing heavily and a young man with a angry look on his face._

_"...but what do you care, Father?" The young man asked scathingly. "After all, I am just a simple-minded bastard that got lucky!"_

_"Dominic!" Stefan barked, and the young man turned around. His anger diminished when he locked eyes with the younger Pierce sister. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances and Damon took a step forward but was waved down by Guiseppe._

_"I need to go." Dominic whispered before he stormed past his father and out of the house._

_"Really, father?" Damon asked as he took in the dining room. _

_"Not now, Damon." Giuseppe snapped. The Salvatore's knew that Dominic would go out, have a one or two drinks then he'd get into a fight and then one of the townsfolk would run for either himself, Damon or Stefan to step in. But it was different. The chocolate brown eyes of the young woman stayed on Dominic Salvatore's mind all through the night._

* * *

Dominic Salvatore jumped awake just as he heard a car pull in onto the gravel by the Boarding House. He glanced at the clock before blurring to his shower and washing his body quickly. Dominic blurred to his closet and pulled on some jeans, black boots, and a black longsleeve t-shirt. Dominic crept down the stairs as he heard the familiar voice of Katherine's do-gooder twin who happened to be human calling for Stefan. He heard a crow and chuckled lowly before walking down the stairs.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." Elena squeaked out. Dominic rounded the corner and noticed that Damon was right in Elena's face.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon said offering his hand which she took.

"He didn't tell me he had another brother." Elena accused and Damon smirked.

"Hey, Damon!" Dominic called. The duo looked at him. "Dude, there's something called mouthwash, use it." Elena giggled and Damon scowled. "Now get out of the poor girls face, she needs clean and fresh air, not decaying breath." Elena failed to muffle her laughter.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said, completely ignoring his baby brother.

"Really?" Dominic asked Damon with a raised eyebrow. "What are you - twelve?" Damon shot him a mock confused look. "The silent treatment?"

He was ignored. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said, shooting a smirk at Dominic.

Elena frowned, hurt and betrayal flashed across her face. "The last one?" She asked.

Dominic picked it up. "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Dominic prodded, but Elena looked confused. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Dominic winced sympathetically.

"Nope." Elena whispered, obviously hurt. Damon was smirking.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Dominic said wisely, causing Damon to snort.

"We all know how those relationships end." Damon added on.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena scoffed.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon winked.

"Hello, Stefan." Dominic smirked at his older brother.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, ignoring Damon and Dominic.

"I know. I should have called, I just..." Elena said but Damon scoffed and cut her off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon smiled at Elena who smiled back.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena sighed before turning back to Damon and Dominic. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon replied, smirking at Stefan.

"Good to see you again, Elena." Dominic said kissing her hand. She giggled.

"You too." She turned to leave but Stefan was blocking her way as he stared at his brother's.

"Stefan?" Elena asked the middle Salvatore brother who shifted to the side and allowed Elena to leave.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got - spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped." Damon smirked. "Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan scoffed.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember now, because you are on the rodent diet." Dominic sang the last sentence.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked, ignoring his younger brother.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Dominic questioned his brother who turned to him. "Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a highschool human'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan growled.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon shrugged past Stefan and helped himself to a glass of bourbon.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smirked at his younger brother.

"Hey Damon." Dominic said. "Pour us a glass of that."

"No, little brother; you're underage." Damon smirked.

"You're such an annoying prick; did you know that?" Dominic asked him before leaving the living room.

Dominic entered Stefan's room as his brother was getting dressed. "Hey Stefano." Dominic said as he sat down at Stefan's desk and opened up his journal to read his newest entry.

"'I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake...For once, I don't regret the day before it begins - I welcome the day. Because I know...I will see her again." Dominic read before it was snatched from his hands. Stefan growled at his younger brother as Damon sniggered from the doorway.

"Get out, both of you." Stefan spat angrily.

"Fine Poutmaster 2.90." Dominic laughed as he blurred out of the room.

"What, Damon?" Stefan asked, annoyed.

Damon burst out in laughter. "P-p-poutmaster-", laughter, "two point - 2.90!" Damon calmed down enough to chuckle. "Nice name brother." Stefan growled and threw a random shoe at his brother's retreating back.

* * *

So, should I continue with this, or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkling Abyss

Dominic Salvatore walked to his closet, whistling and grinning happily. Dominic was going to a school for the first time in a century and he wanted to do something to alleviate the boredom. Dominic activated a side panel that revealed a small, wooden lift that slowly descended down to the bottom floor which house his most prized possessions; his favourite cars. Dominic turned on the lights before looking at the garage. All of the cars were covered in tarps and he tore them off using vamp speed.

Dominic had a 1968 Shelby Mustang GT 500 KR in blue with a white pearlescent sheen to it, he had a 1969 Pontiac Firebird 400 tat was dark, metallic grey with dark red flames dancing around the body of the car. Next up was the 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302 which was painted lime green with black stripes. His last prized muscle car was a 1967 Chevy Camaro SS with a matte black body paint and a singular yellow nose stripe. He had two more cars, his 64 Aston Martin DB5 in an aluminium colour; a gift from Stefan and his 1962 Ferrari 250 GTE in a dark forest green; a gift from Damon. Dominic processed all of the cars before deciding to drive his Pontiac Firebird. The 164 year-old vampire got into the car and felt the tell tale sign of the lift into the garage. He smirked as his car was pushed up. Dominic pushed a button on the dashboard that opened up the garage just as Damon exited the Boarding House.

"Hey brother." He said, smirking and swirling around a glass of bourbon.

"Hey Damon." Dominic replied. Damon looked over the car appreciatively before grinning.

"Give 'em hell for me." Damon said, a full-blown, arrogant smirk on his face.

Dominic laughed, "You know me too well, brother." Damon chuckled before flipping him the bird. A grin tore itself onto Dominic's face as he pushed down on the gas and shot off down the gravel drive and onto the road. Dominic skidded around the corner and headed in the direction of the school.

Dominic hurriedly compelled the secretary to allow him to be a student before blurring off to his History class. As he neared the History classroom, Dominic heard someone, presumably the teacher ask about Pearl Harbor.

"Um..." Elena. Dominic smirked before entering the classroom.

"December 7, 1941 teach." Dominic grinned before winking at Elena who huffed while Stefan glared.

"Thank you, Mr Who-Ever-You-Are." Teach mocked. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Dominic, I'm new and History is my favorite subject," Dominic turned slightly to Stefan. "Isn't it, brother." Stefan nodded hesitantly as Dominic took a seat, smirking all the while.

"Very well." Teach smirked. Dominic looked at the chalk board before turning back to the now Teach, known as Mr Tanner. "The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner grinned childishly and arrogantly.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan cut in.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year and between brothers. Civil Rights Act?" Tanner asked amusedly.

"'64." Dominic grinned at Stefan, the message obvious. Stefan glowered.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963." Dominic shot back. "Two for me, Stefanie." A few girls, Bonnie and Caroline included giggled at the rhyming words.

"Martin Luther King." Tanner smirked; he liked the younger Salvatore kid.

"'68." Stefan replied hawkishly, nonplussed.

"Lincoln."

"1865." Dominic shot back at Tanner quickly.

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner took a step closer as the debate got more heated. Dominic rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"1973." Stefan said amused.

"Brown vs. Board." Stefan grinned at Mr Tanner before answering.

"1954."

Tanner paused, before smirking. "The battle of Willow Creek?" He asked slyly. Stefan froze but Dominic chuckled.

"1864." Dominic smirked at Stefan who looked shocked.

"Korean war." Tanner barked.

Stefan smiled, "1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner laughed humorously. Dominic gave him a weird look.

"Man you are one petty little creature aren't you?" Dominic asked, disgust written all over his face. The class laughed. "And for the record, it ended in '53." Tanner turned puce coloured. The bell rang and Dominic popped off a cheeky grin before leaving the classroom.

Dominic grinned from on top of the bleacher's as Stefan tried out for the Football team. He looked around and noticed Elena watching Stefan. Dominic smiled bitterly before he looked away and down at his ring. As a Hybrid, Dominic didn't need a ring but it was all he had left of Alexis.

0

_**1864, May**_

_Dominic looked at his house, he'd left his home to train for the up and coming fight he was about to have. Dominic walked into the house as, he assumed, his family would be eating. The youngest Salvatore hesitated before giving his pack to a male servant and opening the doors. Giuseppe's face morphed into one of shock, his older brothers too looked shocked and relieved. Dominic looked to see the two young woman his father had taken in, eyeing him hungrily, the youngest seemingly undressing him with their eyes._

_"Dominic!" Giuseppe exclaimed happily to his youngest son. Dominic smiled weakly before walking up to him, squeezing Damon and Stefan on their shoulders. _

_"Father," Dominic nodded. The youngest Salvatore sat down and looked toward his two brothers. "Stefan, Damon." The steely blue eyes locked onto the beautiful house guests. "And you two beautiful ladies are?" Dominic prompted as a servant laid out a plate. _

_"Katherine." The oldest purred seductively. Dominic nodded at her politely before turning his full and undivided attention to the youngest. _

_"Alexis." The youngest blushed when his smile widened. _

_"A beautiful name for a gorgeous woman." Dominic winked at her, and Alexis felt her cheeks turn red. Giuseppe glanced between Alexis and Dominic with a grin before he dug into his meal._

_"How was the training Dominic?" Stefan asked. Dominic swallowed and was about to answer when Katherine spoke._

_"Training?" She asked. "Training for what?"_

_"Boxing, fighting." Damon informed her with a smile. Both girls looked intrigued. "Dominic used to be the champion, but..." _

_"You lost?" Alexis questioned. Dominic chuckled. _

_"Yeah, I was arrogant and lazy; it's my own fault." Dominic replied, smirking at her. She smirked back._

_"So..." Giuseppe began awkwardly. "Are you prepared?" Giuseppe glanced at his youngest. Dominic shrugged and made hand gestures as his mouth was full._

_Stefan chuckled slightly. "Eloquent as always brother." Dominic glared at him._

_"When is the fight occurring?" Damon asked as he cut into his chicken breast. _

_"Two or three days, whenever the 'champ' arrives," Dominic paused to have a drink. "And then the day after." Alexis eyed him appreciatively. Damon nodded and a comfortable silence clouded the table._

_"Aren't you afraid?" Katherine asked curiously. Dominic looked at her questionably. "That you'll lose." Alexis added. _

_"Yes but at the same time I'm not." Dominic answered honestly. "You're welcome to come; I'm sure father and my brother's could keep you company for the fight." Giuseppe opened his mouth but closed it when the sister's shared a look._

_"Of course," Katherine said smiling politely._

_"We would love to." Alexis finished, flashing Dominic a small smile. Dominic smirked, looking entirely too pleased with himself._

0

Dominic smirked as he parked his car in his secret garage before leaving through his room and blurring around the house to find Damon. He found him, ten seconds later, reading Stefan's journals. About a half hour later, Stefan entered his room, sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's reading and rooting through his stuff.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Damon smirked when Stefan ripped the journal out of his hands. The oldest brother chuckled before standing up.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" Stefan questioned. Dominic opened his mouth but Stefan waved him down. "Actually, don't answer that. What are you doing?"

"I don't know about Dominic, but I've come to apologize." Damon started, Dominic leaned back; this should be good. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us." Dominic snorted lightly but didn't interrupt. Damon smiled. "You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face but started to laugh when Dominic snorted with laughter. Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan said sadly to his brothers.

Damon smirked and Dominic chuckled. "Of course it doesn't." Damon smirked evilly.

"I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' She was at cheerleading practice." Dominic said, standing up and coming to stand by Damon. He pulled a lecherous face. "She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her." Dominic snorted lightly. Stefan growled. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me..." Dominic said, checking his watch. "I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Dominic smirked whilst rubbing his palms together and blowing on them. The youngest brother laughed and disappeared.

Damon chuckled, "I gotta date too, brother; don't stay up to late." The eldest winked and followed the youngest's lead and vanished. Stefan sighed and crumpled to his bed.

0

Dominic whistled as he raced his brother to the Forbes' house. Damon's blue Camaro glinted on the street lights, while the black and yellow Camaro that Dominic was driving was in the lead.

"Come on Damon." Dominic said, whooping in joy. Dominic smirked and drifted around the corner and onto the road where his older brother was picking up his date. Dominic pulled up to a stop outside the house and smirked at the now approaching Damon who grumbled under his breath and handed over two hundred dollars. Dominic smirked and pocketed the cash before getting back into his car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Damon." Dominic smirked as he drove away from the Forbes' household and back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Dominic disappeared into the kitchen and came back out, twenty minutes later with a homemade pizza.

Dominic got in his car and phoned Damon. The eldest Salvatore picked up after three rings. "Damon?" Dominic asked, now driving toward his dates house. "Yeah, we're driving up now". Damon said amusedly before he hung up. Dominic felt his face form one of complete bafflement. The youngest Salvatore stopped when he neared his dates house; Caroline's cousin, Rosalie.

Dominic stopped the car before walking out and knocking on the door. Rosalie opened it with a shy smile.

"Hey Rosalie." Dominic greeted with a grin. Rosalie smiled back and tucked a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear. "Ready to go?" Dominic asked, holding out his arm.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, but come in and meet my parents." She pleaded. Dominic smirked before stepping over the threshold. Rosalie grasped his hand before leading them over to her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Rosalie bit her lip. "This is Dominic. Dominic, my parents." Dominic smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hello sir, ma'am." Dominic said politely. Her father narrowed his eyes and glared at him while her mother beamed at him. "Rosalie won't be out to late; my family and I are having a dinner with some friends and she will return home safe and sound. You have my word." A couple of more exchanges were made before Dominic and Rosalie left. From within the house, Margaret Fell looked toward her daughter and watched as her, - boyfriend -, opened the door for her. Margaret snorted, _and they say chivalry is dead_.

Dominic smiled charmingly at Rosalie as they pulled up into the Gilbert Drive, in time to see Damon knock. Dominic grabbed his pizza and Rosalie's hand before making his way over to them.

"Damon." Dominic greeted, smirking slightly as Stefan and Elena opened the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said brightly.

Rosalie giggled. "And a pizza!" Dominic grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh." Elena whispered faintly. Stefan glared at Dominic and Damon angrily.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said, smirking cruelly at Stefan.

"Yeah..." Dominic grinned. "We thought you could do with the company, as well as a full Salvatore generation." Damon chuckled knowingly but smiled blindingly at Elena. Caroline giggled and dragged Rosalie in.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan glared at them. Dominic smirked at him.

"Waiting for Elena to invite us in." Was the response he got.

Elena nodded, a hesitant smile on her face. "Oh, yeah, you can..." Stefan waved her down.

"No, no, no. They can't, uh...they can't stay. Can you, Damon," Stefan switched to his younger brother. "Dominic." Dominic's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Get in here." Caroline said. Rosalie nodded. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Caroline beamed at her cousin.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said lamely, obviously trying to prevent the invitation from occurring. Elena sighed.

"It's fine." She said to him. "Just come on in." Elena directed at Dominic and Damon who smirked and held out the hand gesture, 'after you.' Dominic smirked as he passed Stefan, and cocked his eyes at his slightly older brother before turning to Rosalie and capturing her in a kiss.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Dominic and Damon said together as Damon entered and as Dominic broke his kiss with Rosalie.

"Thank you." Elena grinned. She frowned and glared at Stefan confusedly for his behaviour when Dominic left to the kitchen with Damon to put down their food. Then they turned to each other.

"Nice acting brother." Damon whispered. Dominic smirked.

"I do try." Dominic uttered back, causing Damon's casual snort. The oldest and youngest entered the living room side-by-side. Dominic sat down on the couch and pulled Rosalie onto his lap, while Damon sat on a chair while Caroline nestled herself on the arm of it.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Rosalie grinned at her (boyfriends?) brother.

"I totally agree." Caroline nodded her approval.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you..." Damon said, smirking even as Dominic completed it. "...You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline babbled causing Rosalie to sigh and roll her eyes.

"I'll work with her, Care." Rosalie said looking at her cousin before looking back at Elena and Bonnie. "I'm sure with Bonnie's help that she'll have it down quickly." Bonnie nodded her head, sending Rosalie a smile.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline muttered. Rosalie frowned at her as hurt flashed across Elena's face. Dominic grinned and pulled Rosalie further into him.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Dominic and Damon said at the same time. Damon raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"Wow," Dominic muttered. "Weird twin moment." He said a bit louder and Caroline and Rosalie giggled. Bonnie smiled as did Elena but Stefan simply tightly glowered.

"Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline informed the Salvatore brother's but faltered at the glare from Rosalie and Bonnie as well as Elena's hurt and disbelieving look.

"And she says that with complete sensitivity." Rosalie glared at Caroline before offering Elena a small, comforting smile.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon said, a small smirk on his face. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact," Damon gestured to Stefan and Dominic. "We have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Dominic nodded and nestled his head on Rosalie's shoulder to hide his grin.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said warningly, ignoring the looks from the girls.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. The last thing, I'm sure," Dominic smirked evilly at Damon. "Damon wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Stefan stiffened as did Damon.

"So," Damon glared at Dominic. "Dishes?" He asked Elena who shook herself and nodded.

Elena left as Bonnie begged off and Stefan and Dominic stayed with Rosalie and Caroline while Damon started to help Elena with the dishes.

"One more." Dominic heard Damon.

"Oh, thank you." Elena said.

Dominic grinned hearing the grip of a glass and something falling before it was caught. "Nice save." Elena said. Dominic wiggled his eyes to Stefan in the uncomfortable silence of the living room.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon said to Elena as she finished up on the dishes.

"Earlier, did Dominic mean... Katherine?" Dominic grinned. Damon hummed in response to Elena's question. Knowing that Damon would love to put Katherine and seeds of doubt into the poor girls head, Dominic tuned them out.

Rosalie got up from Dominic's lap before giving him a lingering kiss. Dominic grinned at her while she went to the kitchen.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline was saying to Stefan who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"That's a really nice scarf." Dominic said to Caroline, causing Stefan to shoot his younger brother a grateful look.

Caroline giggled. "Mm. Thank you, it's new." She responded, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan cut in. Caroline visibilly faltered and frowned.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline forced a patronizing smile to the two youngest Salvatore's.

"Why not? You ok?" Dominic smirked at her.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline giggled awkwardly. Dominic sighed as he heard Damon come in.

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon smirked angrilly.

Dominic heard Stefan swallow. "I was just commenting on her scarf." He informed his elder brother.

"Hmm." Damon narrowed his gaze at us suspiciously. He turned to Caroline. "Hey, you know, um, Elena and Rosalie are finishing up the dishes since Bonnie bailed. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon smiled seductively at her.

Caroline snorted as she gazed at Damon, clearly amused. "Does it look like I do dishes?" The blonde scoffed before turning back to Dominic and Stefan, the latter of which grinned.

Damon tutted. "For me?" He pouted at her.

"Hmm," Caroline winked at him. "I don't think so." Dominic snorted.

Damon glared at her. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He compelled her.

"You know what?" She said dully. "I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Damon smirked at her.

"Great." Was Damon's response.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan scolded Damon, disappointment evident on his tone of voice and his face.

Damon opened his mouth to respond. "I actually find it amusing that you had to compel her." Dominic informed Damon who scowled at him. "I mean you are alway bragging about your charm." Stefan started to chuckle amusedly.

Stefan became serious. "All right, you've had your fun. Both of you." He added glancing at Dominic. "You used Caroline," Stefan said to Damon. "And you probably used Rosalie." Stefan said to me.

Dominic scoffed. "And we both got to meet Elena." Dominic grinned evilly.

"Now it's time for you to go." Stefan responded.

Damon shrugged. "That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do." Damon smirked at his brother.

"Because that is what is normal to him." Dominic winked at Stefan. He checked his watch. "Anyway, I have to get Rosalie home." Dominic stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry girls," Dominic smirked. "But I need to borrow Rosalie." Rosalie grinned and said her goodbyes to Elena and Caroline. Dominic smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Stefan, Damon." She called over her shoulder as Dominic dragged her to his car.

"How come we're leaving now, I got two hours left." Rosalie complained but moaned when Dominic kissed her heatedly.

"Exactly." He grinned at her. Rosalie frowned before he kissed her again.

"What exactly do you have in mind, handsome?" Rosalie breathed. Dominic smirked before capturing her in a kiss. Dominic returned a tired Rosalie from the Boarding House an hour and a half after they left Elena's.

"See you tomorrow Rose." Dominic grinned at her before giving her a chaste kiss. Rosalie moaned and kissed him back until he backed away. She closed the door with a glazed eye and giggle.

0

The Chevy Camaro is Bumblebee's new form in Transformers 4

No this won't be a Katherine/Dominic pairing.


End file.
